A tale Like No Other
by ScoobyDoo8u224
Summary: This is the story of a couple that has faced and beaten many challenges. Jules Team has been very patient in meeting her man. Well Jules and the team are in for a surprise. I do not own Flashpoint and fixed the first chapter.


Jules Surprise, and Annoyance

AN: I know this isn't TSWK, but it popped into my head and I needed to get it out I might not even post this. This is a different take on Scorpio and some other episodes from the series. Enjoy the story.

Greg Parker P.O.V.

Parker: The subject that we were dealing with was very agitated and it doesn't help that there is a language barrier. Does anybody have any idea what he's saying?

Jules: Sarge it sounds like Croatian to me.

Parker: Jules can you translate?

Jules: Sorry boss no I only recognize the accent.

Parker: Well at least we know what kind of translator we need.

Two hours earlier

Ed Lane P.O.V.

"So, what'd you think?" Wordy asked.

I told them not to waste my time.

"Bremler didn't live up to specs." Wordy said.

Rollie. "Hey, hey, hey." Rollie greeted.

" Brass let him test-drive the new Bremler." Wordy stated.

"Oh, yeah? What'd you think of that double trigger?" Rollie asked.

Pssh. She's jam away.

"Better pray for a fat target." Rollie joked.

I mean, it's a sweet-looking piece but… It's all sass, no class!

"Well, that's a good match for you. All brawn, no brain." Jules quipped.

I laughed.

Jules Callaghan P.O.V.

The best way to start off the day is joking with co-workers or a repelling race down the front of the SRU building.

"Hey! So, you know the world of pain I face every time the walls need to be cleaned, right?" Sarge asked.

Both Lew and I said, "Sorry, Sarge."

When Sarge went back into the building I started in on Lew. What, did you get stuck up there?

"Huh." Lew grunted.

Double or nothing?

"No." Lew said.

No?

Greg Parker P.O.V.

Who won?

"Who do you think? So, what's the daily special?" Ed asked.

Bread and butter. Drug squads got a bust up in Jamestown.

"Yeah, whose score?" Ed asked.

Naismith's. He said it was big.

"Come on. Naismith? His last big bust is what, two kids and a couple of joints?" Ed asked.

I know, if everyday was Christmas it wouldn't be Christmas, now, would it?

Babycakes, how are you?

"Frickin' shag carpet. Been picking it out of her treads all morning." Spike complained.

"Price of love, Spike.", Ed commented.

"Yeah, she didn't even make me breakfast." Spike quipped.

Say goodbye to your girlfriend. Briefing room five minutes.

"Spiky, retirement party tonight?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." Spike replied.

I thought you were doing the family thing?

Mean while at the airport

Sam Braddock P.O.V.

I was getting off the plane that I had just spent what felt like years on but in reality, it had only been hours. I was so happy to be back in Toronto because I would finally be seeing Jules again. Jules and I have been dating for six years. We had been sending letters to each other, but that wasn't enough for me. I hailed a cab and asked him if he could take me to LLH Customs. It took an hour to get into down town Toronto and thirty more minutes to get to the store. I paid the cab driver and walked into the store.

"Can I help you with any thing, sir?" A man asked.

Yes, I had a ring and necklace designed.

"Ah, and the name on that order, sir?" He asked.

Braddock.

"Ah yes here it is." He said.

He set the ring box on the counter and let me look at it while he went to find the other part of my order. I took the ring out of the box and it looked perfect for her. It wasn't flashy but still noticeable, and I had an inscription written in it. I looked at the inside of the ring it said, "My sexy sniper chick, the woman that stole my heart." I knew some people would think it was cheesy, but it felt so right to have it written on the inside of the ring. The outside band of the ring on either side of where the stone would be were colts with pearl grips that had been etched in. Instead of a stone I had them put the cross hairs of a scope from a sniper rifle etched in the center between the two colts. The ring was gun metal black and the cross hairs from the scope were filled with silver. It wasn't to flashy for her tastes and it was a reminder of how we met six years ago.

_Flashback_

_ Matt and I had driven for the past two days to get from Toronto to Medicine Hat. We switched off every four hours so the other could sleep before they had to get back behind the wheel. When we got there, it was almost midnight on Saturday. So, we checked into a hotel and decided that we'd go to the local shooting range in the morning. As I laid in bed I asked my self, how had Matt convinced me to go visit his home town of Medicine Hat. Then I remembered why I had agreed because he told me that the girls in the town would go crazy for a man in special forces, and he wanted to meet up with an old friend. We were only going to be staying for a couple months of our year long break._

_ Matt this friend of yours what does he do for a living? _

_"She's a cop and in her last letter she told me that she was getting scouted by everyone from the Gang unit to Special Forces." Matt stated proudly. _

_So, is she the girl that you have a crush on? _

_"No, she's like a sister to me, our parents practically raised us in the same crib." Matt said. _

_We had reached the door of the shooting range and asked the man running it if the sniper lane was clear. _

_"Lane three is open but one and two are in use." The man running the shooting range said. He gave us the key to lane three, so we could practice. _

_ Matt was finishing off his second magazine when I asked him more about his friend. Matt is this friend of yours single? _

_"Oh Sam, you might not want to try with her she could lay you out flat in less then four seconds." Matt warned. _

_I doubt it come on man. _

_"She's got a fourth-degree black belt in multiple forms of martial arts and she also teaches a self-defense class." Matt stated. _

_Okay so don't under estimate her, but that still doesn't answer my question. _

_"Sam, last time I asked she was but that was months ago." Matt replied. _

_So, she's single at the moment? _

_"Sam, I said I don't know, besides she told me that she was focusing on her professional life and not trying to find a guy."__ Matt said exasperated. _

_After Matt said that we finished shooting in silence and when we were done we gave the key to the man behind the counter and paid for our shooting session, then we left the shooting range. As we left the building I noticed a petite brunette woman putting a gun case in the back of her car. Matt I'll meet you at the truck I said as I handed him my rifle case. _

_As I approached the small brunette I realized she was putting away a rifle. Nice rifle, my name is Sam, Sam Braddock. She turned around and glanced at me annoyed. _

_"Good for you." She said annoyed. _

_Don't see lady snipers that often that's kinda sexy. She looked around to see if anyone else was in the parking lot and she seemed to spot Matt out of the corner of her eye. I continued any way. That rifle a Remmy 700? Classic. Hard to top moa. She was starting to get more annoyed by the second, so I thought that talking more about guns would form a connection with her. I carry a vintage colt myself. Pearl grips you wanna see…? As I reached into my jacket pocket she did something that stunned me. She pulled out a pistol and pointed it at me while she shouted at me. _

_"PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM. PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR." She yelled. At this point Matt had walked over to help me. _

"_Jules how's it going?" Matt asked. _

_"Doing fine Matt is this that friend of yours that is always getting himself into trouble?" __The woman Matt called Jules asked. _

_"Yes, this would be my friend Sam.", Matt said. _

_Jules lowered her gun. _

_"Sam, do you know how stupid of a move that was? Matt you did tell him that I'm a cop, right?" Jules asked. _

_Hey in my defense he didn't tell me what you looked like. _

_"Well it was nice meeting you, but I have to get back to the station for a meeting with my Sargent." Jules said. _

_"Hey Jules, how about we get together after your meeting with your boss and catch up?" Matt asked. _

_"Yeah, Mary's Café at seven?" Jules asked. _

_We'll meet you there I agreed. She finished packing her rifle and left the parking lot._

_Matt, I think I just met the woman of my dreams. _

_"Sam, Jules is going to be a tough nut to crack, why don't you go for a different woman here." Matt warned. _

_Matt, she's the one, she's a fire cracker and no damsel in distress. She's like a tiger fierce and beautiful. _

_"Many men have tried and failed to get into her heart." Matt warned. _

_Well I'm up for a challenge. _

The man came back while I was lost in memories of meeting my sexy sniper chick.

"Is it what you ordered?" The man asked.

Yes, it looks even better in person then on the website.

"Well I'm sure that your boyfriend will love this ring, though his ring size is a lot smaller then most men's." He said.

HUH! Oh no its not for a man my girlfriend is a cop.

"Oh, my apologies sir, I should not have assumed." He said.

Well I guess it is a weird design for an engagement ring.

"The necklace is for her as well I assume." He said.

Yes, so how much is that?

"$500 for the necklace and $12,000 for the ring." He said.

I paid him with a credit card and left the store. I flagged down another cab and asked him to take me to the SRU.

The cab driver had the radio on I heard something about the SRU being on scene at first York Plaza. What's that about man?

"Trouble down town Sir, don't worry were not going to be any where near that." He said.

Can we take a detour and you drop me off a block away from the police barricade I'll give you a big tip if you do I said hopefully.

Back with Team 1 while Sam is doing this

Greg Parker P.O.V.

"What am I supposed to do?" Ed asked.

Well, maybe what you do is you get the big picture.

"What do you mean, big picture?" Ed asked.

It's your in-law's 40th anniversary.

"Come on." Ed said.

I'm just saying.

"What, did she pay you to say that?" Ed asked.

Hey. Hey, you know what? There's a "cop retires" every week and one day it's gonna be you. So, who ya gonna come home to when that day comes? Ed looked at me and walked away.

The team gathered in the briefing room and we started the briefing of todays load. Short of any incoming, we've got a narc warrant for detective Naismith. I heard everyone let out a small chuckle. The exhilarating, electrifying details of which we will learn on route. Ninja teams, Ed.

"Alpha: Wordy 1, Spike 2, Lou 3. Wordy you man the ram. Rollie, you head up Bravo?", Ed stated.

"You got it, boss." Rollie said.

"Five, Six. Spike: DDS, flashbangs." Ed said.

Spike responded with an explosion noise.

"Lou, less lethal." Ed said.

"What? Again?" Lou complained.

And I shall negotiate should the need arise. Snipers: Ed, you're sierra two; Jules, you're sierra one.

Julianna Callaghan P.O.V.

"Mr. Lane?" Sarge asked.

"Absolutely. Absolutely. Spread the wealth. Is it "Jules' Day"?" Ed asked.

Every day is "Jules' Day". After that we went to gear up for the drug bust. As I was packing up the gear I would need I was thinking about Sam it was our anniversary today six years of dating.

_Flashback_

_ Matt and his team mate had been in town for a couple weeks and had moved from staying at the hotel to Matt's old house with his parents. I was so happy that Matt was on leave it was great catching up with him and his cute friend. Whoa! Where did that thought come from? What ever its not like he's going to be here that long. I was so glad that I was wrong._

_ On the fifth month that they were in town Matt had asked me to meet him and Sam at the bar. When I got there I only saw Sam. Dammit Matt I don't need help finding a guy. Sam did Matt say how long he was gonna be? _

_"No, he just texted me that he isn't going to make it here.?" Sam said. _

_God why does he insist on messing with my love life? _

_"Well, actually I stole Matt's phone and texted you to meet me here because we got off on the wrong foot." Sam said. _

_Okay, that's my cue to leave, I left the bar. _

"_Jules, wait." Sam said as he followed me. _

_Sam look you seem like a nice guy, but I don't need a strong man to save me. _

_"Jules is that all you think of me? Some brute that wants a woman that needs to be saved, I know that you can take care of yourself." Sam said. _

_Sam, I… but I was cut off by him. _

_"Jules you're the most beautiful, smart, quick witted, and badass woman that I have ever met. Oh, screw it." Sam said. _

_I was so confused until Sam kissed me. I was stunned for a couple seconds but then I started to kiss him back. Well, that was unexpected. _

_"Yeah, but it felt so right. Didn't you feel that?" Sam asked. _

_I did I guess I can give you a chance._

_The next seven months of my life were amazing. Sam started staying at my house so often that he had his own drawer. Then he moved in when he had two months left of his leave. We spent those months getting to know more about each other. Then it was time for him and Matt to leave._

"_Jules thanks for giving us a lift to the airport."__ Matt said. _

_It was no problem. _

_"Are you sure about that or is it because your going to miss Blondie here?" Matt asked. _

_Oh, shut up Matt, he knew he was right. _

_"Jules just remember what I told you." Sam said. _

_You want me to take a risk and apply for the position at the SRU? _

_"Jules they'd be lucky to have a cop like you." Sam stated. _

_"Yeah, especially if she was the cop that brought down the Griffin crime family, isn't that right Sargent Callaghan." Matt said playfully. _

_Matt you know I would be a constable again, right? _

_"Yes, but the opening is on team one the best of the best, well almost they just need to hire a certain female sniper." Matt stated with seriousness. _

_"Matt I'll meet you on the plane." Sam said. _

_"Say goodbye to your girl." Matt said pretending to be offended._

_ Sam you better come back to me alive. _

_"Jules you'll be what pushes me to make it back alive." Sam said sweetly. _

_I gave him a kiss goodbye in the middle of an airport like all the romantic comedy clichés. He got on his plane and I decided to take a chance and go for the position at the SRU._

I was brought out of my memories by Ed tapping me on the shoulder. "Range finders?"

"Check" Ed said.

"Bi-pod?"

"Check. So, how'd it go last night?" Ed asked.

"Great."

"Huh. Really?" Ed asked.

I changed the subject because I didn't want to talk about my failed Skype call to Sam. "Battery packs loaded?"

"Yup. And?" Ed asked.

"It was great."

"And?" Ed asked.

And what?

"What happened? You wanted to ask him when he was going to be home right?" Ed asked.

"Look Ed he didn't answer the Skype call he must've gotten a last-minute mission or he forgot to tell me that he was moving to a different base. I did get to finish putting up the rest of the drywall." All the sudden the alarms went off.

"Peter: team one, lets saddle up. We got a call. Let's suit up."

We finished putting stuff in the SUV and started driving to First York Plaza. "Change of plans."

"Game on." Ed said.

Jules: First York Plaza, copy. What's the guy carrying?

Parker: A Luger.

Ed: Oh, a Luger?

Parker: First victim's critical. Now he's got a hostage female.

Jules: Got it onscreen. Where's he at?

Parker: North Square. Heavy on civilians, so let's go careful out there. Over.

Ed: Morning.

Jules: Good mornin'!

Ed: Let's break it down.

Jules: 8:30 in the morning, rush hour, business district.

Ed: Place is gonna be packed.

Jules: Which means we gotta go high. You take…

Ed: North building you counter…

Jules: West.

Ed: Too high.

Jules: East. East gives us…

Ed and Jules: Maximum coverage.

Jules: Don't want the guy runnin' and both of us losing him.

Ed: Right. What else?

Jules: What do you mean what else? It's gonna be crazy.

Ed: Damn right it's gonna be crazy; every unit in the city's gonna want a piece of this.

Jules: And I'm Sierra one. Oh yeah, I'm sierra one.

Amused Ed: Chill.

Jules: I'm just sayin'.

Greg Parker P.O.V.

Parker: The subject that we were dealing with was very agitated and it doesn't help that there is a language barrier. Does anybody have any idea what he's saying?

Jules: Sarge it sounds like Croatian to me.

Parker: Jules can you translate?

Jules: Sorry boss no I only recognize the accent.

Parker: Well at least we know what kind of translator we need.

Time Skip after the subject is taken down

Sam Braddock P.O.V.

I had managed to sneak past the police barricade after it all went down, that's when my search for Jules began. It didn't take long for me to find her loading up the back of an SUV with a rifle making sure that the chamber was clear before she put the rifle in its case. I saw that her team was about ten feet away. I decided that it would be okay to sort re-enact our first meeting to a degree, so I lowered my voice and added a slight accent to it, so she wouldn't recognize my voice.

Hey. Saw the whole thing. She didn't look at me, so I stepped closer.

"Huh" She grunted.

Don't see lady snipers too often. That's kinda sexy. She was ignoring me, and I was right behind her at this point, so I decided to put my hand on her shoulder. In less than five seconds my back was flat on the ground with the wind knocked out of me. She had also placed her boot on my chest, while aiming her pistol at me and the rest of her team had MP 5's pointed at me. When I finally looked at her face it was full of so many different emotions the most prominent of which was shock, anger, love, and happiness. She finally holstered her pistol after about five seconds and her team mates lowered their weapons.

"Guys he's no threat, just an idiot with a death wish." Jules stated annoyed.

Hey but I'm your idiot.

"Samuel William Braddock what the hell were you thinking, coming up behind a cop that just got finished with a hot call and whose team mates are standing ten feet away with guns still ready in case of danger?" She growled as she helped me to my feet.

I knew I was in trouble.

Julianna Callaghan P.O.V.

"Hey. Saw the whole thing." Some guy commented.

I didn't look back at him, but I did hear him get closer. "Huh."

"Don't see lady snipers too often. That's kinda sexy." He said.

I was getting annoyed because this random guy was talking to me like Sam the first time I met him. I suddenly felt him put his hand on my shoulder and out of instinct I shoved him back using my elbow, then slammed the bottom of my palm into his sternum to knock the wind out of him, then I crouched and did a quick leg sweep knocking him on his ass,and placed my boot on his chest with my pistol pointed at him after I got back on my feet from the maneuver I preformed. When I finally goit a chance to look at his face I went through so many emotions I didn't know what to feel, after I got over my shock I holstered my pistol, but the guys had only lowered their weapons slightly.

"Guys he's no threat, just an idiot with a death wish" I said annoyed.

"Hey but I'm your idiot." Sam said.

"Samuel William Braddock what the hell were you thinking, coming up behind a cop that just got finished with a hot call and whose team mates are standing ten feet away with guns still ready in case of danger" I growled as I helped him to his feet. I could tell that he knew I was not happy with him.

"Lou, Rollie, Spike, and Wordy this is Sam Braddock."

"The soldier we've been asking you about?!" Spike asked.

"Yeah and he will be riding back to the SRU with us because I know that he ditched the cab he was riding in. Sam not one word get in the back now." I heard the guys chuckle as Sam's shoulders slumped and he walked like a child that was scolded for doing something he knew was stupid.

AN: I know I told you that I would post the next chapter of TSWK, but I got this idea stuck in my head, so I will update both stories switching which one is updated each week, so you guys get longer and better chapters. Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
